


Two aliens One human

by siggykuu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kind of had this lying around, wanting to finish it. so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two aliens One human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/gifts).



 

And Rose realized that two girlfriends is always better than one. 


End file.
